


Dreams

by orphan_account



Series: Nicotine & Gravy [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Relationship(s), Sequel, Smut, Vampire Dan, nicotine and gravy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin has a new shadow, and the Boss shows his soft side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I think there's a trend forming for this AU in which I name every instalment after a Beck song. Speaking of instalments, there will probably be more of these, there's more I want to do with the story. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL EXCITED BECAUSE I KNOW I AM!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy some Soft Vampire Boy falling for Softer Human Boy.

It had been nearly a month since Arin's last encounter with Dan, and he was torn between wanting to see him again and wanting to forget that they had even met.

Dan was an interesting man, for sure, and if Arin's life was lacking anything, it was excitement. Day after day spent toiling away at the office, the highlight of his week being the new episode of Game of Thrones that aired on Sunday nights.

But on the other hand, Dan seemed dangerous. Someone who was certainly capable of killing with barely any effort. Arin doubted that Dan would give much of a second thought about killing him if he said the wrong thing, even if he was interested in Arin.

Arin was on his way home from work at his normal time, the sun was just starting to sink down over the horizon, when he noticed a familiar shadow as he passed a darkened alleyway. He rolled his eyes and made no move to quicken his pace. Looks like Dan was making the choice for him.

Arin turned the next corner onto his street, nearly mowing Dan down. He bumped into the taller man, somewhat surprised that he would appear out in the open. He was wearing dark sunglasses to hide his pitch black eyes, and his hair was let down from its usual high ponytail to conceal his long pointed ears deep within the mass of curls. As long as he didn't open his mouth, he looked like just another weirdo roaming around the streets of LA.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dan."

Dan smirked, making no move to back away from Arin. The two men were almost nose to nose, having a miniature standoff in the middle of the empty sidewalk.

"How have you been, Arin? It's been a while since we last spoke."

Arin almost laughed out loud.

"You probably already know how I've been, I've seen your lackeys all over the place for the past month."

Dan didn't respond. His face was impassive behind the pitch black sunglasses.

"Are you stalking me, Daniel?"

"So what if I am? You captivate me."

"That's just creepy. How long has it been since you were human? Have you forgotten that stalking people is weird?"

Dan shrugged.

"I can't remember. I lost track at around 400 years. I'm a terribly busy man."

"Busy with what? Stalking random guys that you've fucked and might have a crush on?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It's just a coincidence."

Arin gestured to Dan's sunglasses and hair.

"I suppose you walk around my street incognito often, then."

Dan shrugged again.

"Alright, you got me. But I wouldn't exactly call it 'stalking.'"

"I would, so either you properly woo me, or you stay the fuck out of my life. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games anymore."

"And if I don't do either?"

Arin hadn't thought it through quite that far yet.

"I'll... Call the cops on your ass."

Dan laughed out loud, allowing his sharp fangs to show.

"The _cops_? That's adorable. I OWN this city, the cops haven't fucked with me since that incident back in the 20's. Real shame so much blood had to go to waste, but what's a kingdom without some casualties?"

Arin rolled his eyes and decided that he was through with listening to Dan's bullshit. He stepped to the right and continued walking down the street, leaving Dan standing on the corner behind him. He didn't have to look back to know that Dan was already trailing along after him.

"If you want to sneak up on people, maybe you should wear quieter shoes."

Dan's boots sounded like stilettos on the pavement, giving him away instantly. Dan didn't respond, he only sped up to walk alongside Arin.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I already knew it wouldn't have worked."

He paused to wait for Arin's response. When there wasn't one, he put a hand on Arin's shoulder and continued.

"There's something strange about you. You always know when I'm nearby. You're not scared of me, either. Most people piss themselves as soon as I get close to them."

Arin decided to ignore the hand on his shoulder.

"It's kind of hard to be scared of a guy who's had his dick so far up your ass you couldn't walk straight for three days."

Dan roared with laughter, not bothering to cover his mouth before the terrified pedestrian that passed on his left saw every razor sharp tooth in his mouth.

"Wow, only three? I must be losing my touch. Besides, I mean before that. The first night we met, when O'Donovan was two seconds from giving you the kiss of death."

Arin shrugged. They had finally reached the steps of his building, and he could finally escape this strange encounter.

"It's been a fucking pleasure to see you again, as always, but I've got a brand new episode of Ru Paul's Drag Race to catch. See you next time you decide to follow me home."

He started to move away from Dan towards the steps, but Dan's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Wait, let's make a deal."

Arin eyed him suspiciously, wondering if it was going to be something weird or life threatening, or both.

"I'll quit stalking you if you give me your phone number."

Arin wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. Dan was a weirdo, for sure, but what could he do with a phone number? Arin briefly considered giving him a fake, but threw that idea out instantly. Dan knew exactly where to find him as soon as he figure out the number wasn't Arin's, and there was no telling what he would do about it.

Arin sighed and held out his hand for Dan's phone.

"Fine. Just try not to annoy the shit out of me, okay?"

Dan's face lit up, and he handed over his cell phone. Arin tapped in his contact info and returned it.

He said nothing as he turned away and entered his building, unsure how he felt about the fact that he was now keeping in contact with the most dangerous man in Los Angeles, who had evidently taken a shine to him.

His life was starting to get a little bit more interesting.

\------------

**Unknown number: hey there sweet cheeks**

Arin rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. Maybe Dan was starting to grow on him.

**Arin: I wonder who this could be**

**Arin: perhaps some sort of crazy stalker**

**Unknown number: come on baby don't be like that**

**Unknown number: you're breaking my heart**

Arin plopped down on the couch, adding Dan's number to his contact list. It had been several hours since Dan had followed him home, and during the interim Arin had some time to think.

Dan seemed much friendlier than he had been the first time they met. In fact, it was almost night and day.

**Arin: so what happened to you between the time when we fucked and earlier today? You're like a different person**

**Dan: believe it or not I'm actually a pretty cool guy**

**Dan: you were just being a shithead**

**Arin: haha I'll admit I kind of was**

**Arin: sexual frustration I guess**

**Dan: god that was a great night though**

**Dan: you're cute when you're mad**

And just like that, Arin couldn't be mad at him. He didn't know why he was even mad in the first place, the guy _did_ save his life, after all. Plus, he was super hot.

**Arin: only when I'm mad?**

**Dan: fishing for compliments, are we?**

**Arin: I might be**

\---------

The two talked for what must have been hours before Arin was ready to call it a night.

There was plenty that Dan still wasn't willing to talk about, but he was interested enough in Arin's life to keep the conversation going. Not that there was much to talk about regarding Arin's life, it had been painfully uneventful since high school.

Either way, Arin was exhausted, and he had work in the morning.

\------

**Dan: hey Arin**

It had been weeks since they had started talking, but Dan hadn't been around since then. Arin had started to miss him.

**Arin: yeah**

**Dan: I have something to show you**

**Arin: what is it?**

**Dan: it's a surprise ;)**

**Dan: I'm coming over**

Arin dropped his phone back onto the couch, going back to watching his tv show.

Almost ten minutes later, his phone buzzed.

**Dan: I'm here**

**Arin: you have to ring the buzzer so I can unlock the door**

**Dan: look out your window**

Arin got up from the couch, looking around the corner into his bedroom. Sure enough, Dan was peering through the window from the fire escape.

"Dude, what the _fuck_?"

He knew Dan probably couldn't hear him, but he said it anyway. He plodded over to open the window, leaning over to stick his head out and talk to the crazy person that had just climbed his building.

"You know I have a door, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So why did you climb the fire escape?"

Dan shrugged.

"Thought it would be more fun."

Arin couldn't help but smile. Who does things like that?

"Dan, I live on the eighteenth floor."

Dan shrugged again.

"Yeah, can I come in now? This fire escape is rusty and it's making noises."

Arin stepped away from the window so Dan could climb through. Arin had only turned away for a split second, but it was long enough for him to miss seeing Dan tumble through the open window onto the floor of Arin's bedroom.

When Arin turned back around, Dan was laid out on his back on the floor, his long legs still sticking up against the window sill. He looked comical, a gangly mess of limbs spread out on the carpet.

Arin snorted, watching Dan quickly gather himself and stand up. He didn't seem embarrassed, he was much more focused on the surprise he had planned for Arin.

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

A mischievous look darkened Dan's face, and without skipping a beat he was already grabbing his shirt by the back of the collar and pulling it off.

"What are you- _oh_."

Arin's confusion was quickly replaced with arousal when he saw what Dan had been hiding under his t-shirt.

Two shiny new nipple piercings.

Arin stood there silent and wide eyed, his sweatpants starting to get a little bit tighter.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance before Dan had crossed the space between them and was kissing him hard, pressing their bodies close. Arin looped his arms around Dan's thin waist, aching for more contact. Dan's hands were on Arin's waist, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of his t-shirt and skating his fingertips across the soft skin of Arin's sides. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt up over Arin's head, tossing it to the floor.

He pressed close to Arin again, nibbling and sucking hickies into his pale skin. Arin could feel the cold metal against his chest.

"God, Dan, you drive me fucking crazy."

Dan's hot breath across Arin's sensitive neck sent a shiver down his spine.

"Mmm, good."

Arin could feel Dan's erection starting to rub against his own, and he moaned wantonly.

"Fuck, if you're not balls deep inside me PRONTO, I'm pushing you back out the window."

Dan almost laughed, but his attempt to stifle it only resulted in a loud snort.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are at talking dirty?"

He didn't wait for an answer before kissing Arin hard and pushing him against the wall. Arin was practically squirming beneath Dan's firm grip, whimpering into the kiss. It had been ages since their last sexual encounter, and Arin had been burning up ever since. Dan was the best he ever had, and he knew it could only get better.

Dan broke away to slide Arin's comfy pants off before peeling off his own tight jeans.

Dan moved both of them to the bed, informing Arin that he would be getting it from behind, and asking where he kept the supplies.

"Bedside table, top drawer."

Arin watched as Dan pulled a condom and a small bottle of lube from the drawer, taking the lube so he could start prepping himself while Dan put on the condom. The first finger was always weird, but he was already whining for Dan by the time he had added the second.

"Are you ready, baby?"

Arin removed his fingers, longing to be filled by Dan.

Dan eased in, and God was Arin full. His elbows were already getting weak by the time Dan had bottomed out. He cried out when Dan started with shallow thrusts, still balls deep. He was already hitting Arin's prostate, the ridge of his tip dragging against that sweet spot over and over again. Dan was picking up speed, and Arin could feel the familiar sensation of warning starting to pool in his stomach.

He couldn't, not yet. Not only would it be embarrassing, he wanted the feeling to last forever. He bit his lip and groaned loudly, willing himself to hold out as long as he could.

It became much more difficult to deny his orgasm when Dan pushed him down, mashing his face into the bed. The new angle caused his back to arch, allowing Dan to push even deeper. His thrusts had become faster and harder, and Arin was falling apart at the seams. He was drooling a puddle into the comforter, each breath carrying a heavy whine.

Dan was mumbling breathless praise, his free hand on Arin's soft thigh, stroking the pale skin with his thumb.

"Fuck, Dan, don't stop... Never stop... I wish you could fuck me forever, it feels so good..." Arin hoped Dan could hear him, he was panting too hard to speak clearly. "Fuck! Dan, I'm gonna..."

Dan didn't slow down.

"Do it, Big Cat, come for me. I won't stop... Remember last time? You'll be hard again soon, baby."

Arin did as Dan told him to, coming all over the blankets. He cried out, maybe a bit too loud. He hoped his neighbors didn't hear him.

Dan did as he said he would, not even slowing down as he continued to plow into Arin, the creaking of the bed frame mixed with Arin's orgasm cries only encouraging him further.

Arin was rock hard again in no time, just like Dan said. Dan was nailing Arin's sweet spot with remarkable accuracy, but Arin was already oversensitized. He had definitely woken at least one of his neighbors at this point, he was moaning louder and louder by the second. All it took for Arin to come for a second time was Dan reaching around and giving Arin's straining cock two or three strokes.

Arin bit the blanket and whimpered as he was tipped over the edge once more. He was spent. He had come twice already, but Dan could keep going.

"What do you think, Ar? One more round?"

Arin needed a moment to catch his breath, still riding out his orgasm high.

"I don't know if I have any spunk left, but go ahead."

Dan slowed to a halt, tip pressed against Arin's prostate. He began swiveling his hips, focusing only on that magic spot deep inside Arin.

Arin's voice was beginning to get hoarse, his moans turning into squeaks and heavy breaths. His skin was blazing, every touch from Dan setting him on fire.

Arin didn't even try to put off the inevitable this time, shooting whatever he had left onto the bed beneath him.

"I can't handle another round..." He huffed, "I'm all out, I'm empty..."

Dan slowly pulled out, removing the condom and pushing Arin to the side so he was laying on his back. He stood over Arin's flushed body, drowsily stroking himself.

"Fuck, Arin, that was so good... You're such a good boy, Ar..."

He came over Arin's broad chest, groaning and giving him streams of breathless praise. Arin looked up at him, eyes half lidded, still panting. God, he was filthy.

"Where's the bathroom, baby? I'm gonna get you cleaned up before we cuddle."

Arin mumbled the directions, and Dan left the room. He returned several minutes later with a damp washcloth, wiping down Arin's chest and stomach, as well as the blanket beside him. He took the cloth back to the bathroom, entering the bedroom once more to find that Arin had already climbed under the covers to wait for his big spoon.

Dan joined him in bed, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"Hey, Arin?"

"Hmm."

"I think we should be more than a casual fuck. You know, if we're going to be doing this often as I want to."

"I guess you're right."

Both were silent for a moment before Arin spoke up again.

"Does that mean we're a couple, then?"

"If you want it to, I guess."

"Cool, it's been too long since I had a boyfriend."

The word hung in the air for a while.

'Boyfriend.'

Dan savored it. He liked the sound of it, especially if Arin was the one he was applying it to.

They drifted off to sleep together, both with a smile on their faces.


End file.
